A Big Secret
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: Hyukjae yang notabenenya seorang namja harus rela menyamar menjadi seorang wanita untuk bisa mencapai mimpinya dan mengikuti audisi. Disaat ia mengejar mimpinya, ia terjebak oleh tatapan mata dari seorang pemuda tampan yang bernama Donghae. bagaimanakah kisah keduanya?/HaeHyuk/Boys Love/
1. Chapter 1

**.::****A Big Secret****::.**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

**.**

**Summary : **Hyukjae yang notabenenya seorang namja harus rela menyamar menjadi seorang wanita untuk bisa mencapai mimpinya dan mengikuti audisi. Disaat ia mengejar mimpinya, ia terjebak oleh tatapan mata dari seorang pemuda tampan yang bernama Donghae. bagaimanakah kisah keduanya?/HaeHyuk/Boys Love/

.

**-oOo-**

.

Happy Reading^^

Seorang pemuda manis berjalan gontai di koridor kampus. Sesekali helaan nafas beratnya terdengar. Jika saja kalian melihatnya, maka pemuda itu berjalan bagaikan zombie hidup. Tapi percayalah jika pemuda itu tak cocok sama sekali disamakan dengan zombie hidup. Hei, pemuda itu memiliki rupa yang manis, bahkan lebih manis dari seorang Miss Korea.

"Hyukjae-ah!"

Hyukjae menoleh ke belakang saat suara seseorang menyapa gendang telinganya. Oh ayolah, ia dalam mood terendah sekarang.

"Ada apa Sica-ah," Ujar Hyukjae malas. Ia tetap melangkah tanpa menunggu Jessica-orang yang memanggil Hyukjae- yang tengah mengejarnya.

"Hei, aku punya kabar gembira untuk kita!" pekik Jessica penuh semangat. Ia menghadang langkah Hyukjae dengan berdiri di hadapan pemuda manis itu.

Hyukjae menarik nafas dalam. Jika saja ia tak mengingat jika wanita yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah teman sekelasnya, sudah pasti ia akan menendang wanita itu.

"Kabar apa? kau sedang tidak berkencan dengan pemuda kaya kan?" selidik Hyukjae.

Jessica memutar imajiner kedua bola matanya malas. Ia heran dengan pikiran-pikiran Hyukjae yang bisa tebilang err pendek(?). Jessica langsung menarik tangan Hyukjae dan membawanya ke kelas mereka tanpa memperdulikan pekikan tak suka dari Hyukjae.

"Fany-ah!" Panggil Jessica pada seseorang saat ia dan Hyukjae telah memasuki kelas mereka.

"Sica! Hyukjae!" Tiffany-pun tak kalah heboh dengan Jessica. Wanita berwajah cantik itu segera menghampiri kedua temannya kemudian memeluk mereka dengan semangat.

"Aku punya kabar gembira," Tiffany berlari ke mejanya, memeriksa isi tasnya sebentar kemudian kembali ke tempat Jessica dan Hyukjae berdiri. "Ini dia!" wanita bermarga Hwang itu memperlihatkan selembar kertas pada Hyukjae dan Jessica.

Hyukjae menatap kertas itu tak mengerti sedang Jessica tengah mengulum senyum karena ia sudah tahu tentang kertas itu sehari sebelumnya.

"Audisi Aiden Ent?" Tanya Hyukjae setelah mencerna setiap kalimat yang terdapat dalam kertas tersebut. Tiffany dan Jessica mengangguk membenarkan. Kedua wanita itu segera membawa Hyukjae untuk duduk di bangku miliknya dengan mereka berdua yang duduk di depan dan sisi kanan Hyukjae.

"Kau sudah membacanya kan? Kompetisi itu adalah kompetisi grup dan minimal beranggotakan tiga orang." Jelas Jessica.

"Bagaimana jika kita bertiga mengikuti kompetisi itu. Audisinya akan dimulai seminggu lagi, kita masih punya waktu untuk berlatih," Timpal Tiffany. Wanita itu menatap harap pada Hyukjae dan sesekali melirik Jessica.

"Yak! Kalian tidak membaca keterangannya? Audisi itu khusus wanita kan? Kenapa kalian berdua melibatkanku?!" pekik Hyukjae tak terima. Ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di otak kedua classmate-nya ini.

Tiffany dan Jessica menyeringai mendengar kalimat Hyukjae. Ini yang keduanya tunggu. Kalimat keramat dari Hyukjae. Jessica memajukan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Hyukjae seakan meneliti garis wajah sempurna di hadapannya.

"Hyukkie, kau tau? Kau itu manis. Jika kau memakai pakaian wanita dan rambut palsu, kau akan sangat cantik. Tak akan ada yang curiga padamu jika kau seorang pria, kecuali jika ada orang lain yang tahu rencana kita atau kau tetap menggunakan nama Hyukjae pada saat audisi," penuturan Jessica membuat Hyukjae terdiam. Satu yang ada dipikiran pemuda manis itu. Jessica benar-benar sudah gila menyuruhnya menyamar menjadi perempuan.

"YAK! Jangan memanggilku 'Hyukkie' gadis bodoh!" Hyukjae berucap serius sembari menatap tajam Jessica. Sedang orang yang ditatap Hyukjae hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Lagi pula kau berbakat Hyukkie, kau bisa bermain semua alat musik. Jika kau bergabung dengan kami maka semuanya akan lengkap. Kau bisa bermain organ, aku di gitar dan Jessica di bassis. Mengagumkan bukan?" Hyukjae terdiam, ia tampak berpikir dengan apa yang baru saja Tiffany katakan. Jika ini adalah kesempatan, kenapa ia tak mencobanya? Bukankah kesempatan tak datang dua kali? Tapi kenapa ia harus menyamar menjadi seorang wanita? Ia juga ingin debut menjadi seorang entertain tapi dengan jati dirinya bukan sebagai orang lain.

"Apa tak ada audisi untuk dance? Aku ingin dance saja. Kalian tahu kan aku tak terlalu bagus dalam bernyanyi," Ucap Hyukjae. Ia menatap Jessica dan Tiffany dengan tatapan super polos miliknya.

"Tak ada audisi untuk dance! Pokoknya kau harus ikut dengan kami!" ucap Jessica mutlak. Hyukjae yang mendengarnya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri. Sadar dan tidak, ia mengangguk menyanggupi keinginan Jessica.

"Ah, kau sangat manis Hyukkie," Tiffany segera memeluk Hyukjae erat saat melihat Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya. Bersamaan dengan pelukkannya pada Hyukjae, Wanita bermarga Hwang itu menatap Jessica yang juga tengah menatapnya. Senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringaian terukir di wajah cantik keduanya.

"Tunggu! Jika aku ikut, bagaimana dengan identitasku?" Tanya Hyukjae ragu. Ia melepaskan pelukkan Tiffany darinya. Risih juga ia dipeluk oleh wanita itu.

"Eunhyuk, nama yang indah bukan? Aku suka nama itu," Jessica mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hyukjae.

"Eunhyuk? Eunhyuk, Lee Eunhyuk. Tidak buruk. Nama yang bagus." Hyukjae tersenyum. Entahlah, senyuman itu terlihat sangat manis tapi juga miris dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Oke, mulai besok kita bertiga akan berlatih di rumah Jessica, persiapkan dirimu Hyukkie sayang," Tiffany menoel dagu Hyukjae kemudian menarik Jessica untuk duduk di bangku mereka.

"YAK! GADIS MENYEBALKAN! AKU BILANG-"

"Apa yang kau bilang Hyukjae-ssi?!"

Hyukjae bungkam. Ia menatap kaku pada Dosen yang sudah ada di depan kelasnya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya kemudian membungkukkan badannya sembari menggumamkan perkataan maaf pada sang dosen. Dalam hati ia merutuki kedua wanita yang sudah membuatnya malu pagi ini.

.

.

**.::****A Big Secret****::.**

.

.

"MWO?!" pemuda bergigi kelinci itu menatap tak percaya pada sahabatnya. Ia meneliti wajah Hyukjae dengan seksama berusaha mencari kebohongan dari pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Tak usah bereaksi seperti itu hyung, kau terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari Jessica jika menatapku seperti itu," Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia menggeser sedikit duduknya untuk menjauhi Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya intens.

"Kau yang menyeramkan Hyukkie, kau yang paling menyeramkan karena menerima ajakan mereka!" Sungmin berujar frustasi. Ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Hyukjae. Bisa-bisanya anak itu menerima ajakan tak wajar dari Jessica dan Tiffany. Sungmin akui jika kedua wanita itu tak akan menyakiti Hyukjae, karena kedua wanita itu tergolong wanita yang baik. Tapi tingkah mereka kali ini benar-benar aneh dan diluar batas.

"Tapi aku ingin ikut audisi itu hyung, ini kesempatan emas. Dan Yak! Jangan memanggilku Hyukkie!"

Sungmin sedikit terkekeh karena protes dari Hyukjae. "Kau manis Hyuk, sangat pantas memanggilmu dengan sebutan Hyukkie,"

"Yeah, dan kau sama saja dengan dua wanita gila itu jika memanggilku seperti itu," Sungmin hampir saja mengeluarkan protesnya pada Hyukjae namun pemuda skiny itu sudah menimpali kalimatnya dengan kalimat pertanyaannya yang lain.

"Jadi, menurut hyung bagaimana?"

Sungmin menarik nafas sebentar kemudian menatap Hyukjae tepat dimatanya. "Semuanya tergantung dirimu Hyuk. Aku akan mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan. Jangan takut meminta bantuan padaku. Dan katakan padaku jika kedua wanita gila itu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu!"

Hyukjae tersenyum senang. Ia bahagia dengan keputusan Sungmin yang menyerahkan semua keputusan padanya. Pelukkan hangat syarat akan kasih sayang ia hadiahkan pada pemuda bergigi kelinci tersebut dan pelukkan itupun di balas tak kalah hangatnya oleh Sungmin.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan namamu? Bukankah identitasmu akan ketahuan jika kau menggunakan nama 'Hyukjae'? Kau tak mungkin menggunkan nama 'Hyukkie' kan? Tapi manis juga jika kau menggunakan nama itu,"

Satu cubitan sayang Hyukjae hadiahkan di pinggang Sungmin atas pujian yang lebih terkesan menghina itu. namun detik berikutnya pemuda pemilik gummy smile itu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku akan menggunakan nama Eunhyuk. Lee Eunhyuk."

.

.

**.::****A Big Secret****::.**

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan tanggal audisinya?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan pada bawahannya. Pemuda itu tampak meneliti berkas-berkas yang baru saja diberikan para bawahannya.

"Audisinya 5 hari lagi sajangnim." Jawab seorang pemuda bermata sipit.

Pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu hanya mengangguk paham. Ia terlihat puas dengan kinerja para bawahannya.

"Aku akan ikut andil dalam audisi kali ini. Tapi ingat, jangan membuka identitasku pada siapapun," tegas pemuda itu. semuanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan pemuda tampan itu.

"Rapat selesai, silahkan kembali ke ruangan masing-masing,"

Kini pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu tengah membuka kembali berkas-berkas yang diberikan bawahannya. Ia meneliti satu per satu berkas-berkas tersebut hingga ia tak menyadari seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Kau serius sekali oppa. Jangan terlalu serius, aku tak mau oppa-ku yang tampan ini terlihat tua diusianya yang masih muda." Seru seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja pemuda tampan itu. seseorang tersebut langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di ruang itu.

"Ck, kau gadis tidak punya sopan santun. Masuk ruangan orang tanpa salam terlebih dahulu,"

Gadis yang tadi disebut oleh pemuda tadi mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. "Aku sudah mengetuk pintumu beberapa kali hingga tanganku memerah, tapi oppa terlalu sibuk dengan berkas sialan itu," kesal wanita itu.

Pemuda yang masih sibuk dengan berkasnya itu hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia merasa lucu dengan tingkah adik sepupunya itu.

"Oppa harus ingat, aku akan ikut audisi kali ini. Dan aku membawa seorang teman dalam grupku nanti. Aku harap oppa akan menyukainya," wanita itu tampak menyeringai melihat reaksi kakak sepupunya.

Pemuda yang merangkap menjadi kakak sepupu gadis itu menatap heran pada gadis itu. "Kau yakin dia cantik? Tapi maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan rencana kekanakkanmu itu,"

Gadis itu semakin menyeringai. Ia berdiri dari duduknya kemudian mendekat ke arah kakak sepupunya. "Jika kau jatuh dalam pesonanya, kau harus memberikan ku tiket gratis untuk berlibur ke eropa selama dua minggu. Ah satu lagi, aku masih punya satu permintaan lagi tapi aku akan memintanya jika oppa dengan 'dia' sudah meresmikan hubungan,"

Pemuda itu berdecih pelan. Adik sepupunya ini benar-benar ingin membuatnya bangkrut eoh? Keliling eropa selama dua minggu dengan semua biayanya di tanggung oleh dirinya? Yang benar saja. Ia bahkan tak pernah berlibur selama itu ke eropa.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Tapi jangan berharap semua permintaanmu akan terkabul." Ucap pemuda itu cuek sedang gadis berwajah cantik itu hanya mengulum senyum bahagianya.

'I got you, Donghae oppa!' batinya.

.

.

**.::****A Big Secret****::.**

.

.

Terlihat dua orang gadis cantik dengan seorang pemuda manis tengah sibuk di sebuah ruangan. Bisa dikatakan ruangan itu adalah studio musik. Meskipun ukurannya kecil karena studio itu adalah studio pribadi.

"Aku pikir kita akan ke rumah Jessica, tapi kenapa kita ada di rumah mu sekarang?" Tanya Hyukjae pada Tiffany. Gadis cantik bernama Tiffany itu hanya tersenyum kecut pada Hyukjae.

"Tanyakan saja pada dia," Tiffany menunjuk Jessica yang sedang mengecek bassis miliknya. Merasa di bicarakan, gadis berambut blonde itu mendekat ke arah kedua temannya lalu duduk di sebuah bangku kecil yang ada di sana.

"Maafkan aku. Studio kami sedang di rehab. Bukan salahku karena tak mengetahuinya kan? Salahkan appaku yang tak memberitahuakannya padaku."

Hyukjae dan Tiffany memutar imajiner kedua bola matanya. Keduanya kembali sibuk dengan alat musik masing-masing.

"Lagu apa yang akan kita bawakan?" Tanya Hyukjae kemudian. Sesaat ketiganya saling berpandangan, tampak bingung dengan lagu yang akan mereka bawakan nantinya.

"Bagaimana jika lagu 'Fly' dari 'K.R.Y'? rasanya lagu itu sangat enerjik. Akan sangat bagus jika kita membawakannya untuk audisi," Tiffany memberikan masukkan sebuah lagu. Tampak Hyukjae dan Jessica tengah berpikir. Detik berikutnya keduanya mengangguk setuju.

Alunan musik enerjik mengiringi latihan ketiganya. Jessica dan Tiffany terlihat bernanyi dengan semangat, sedang Hyukjae hanya mengiringi keduanya dengan organ.

"Mengapa kau tak ikut bernyanyi Hyukkie?" Tanya Tiffany. Kini ketiganya tengah beristrahat pasca latihannya barusan.

"Kau gila gadis bodoh? Aku akan ketahuan jika bernanyi. Kalian tak lupa kan jika aku ini seorang namja," Hyukjae mendelik kesal pada Tiffany. Ia meneguk cepat air mineral yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Tapi suaramu itu sangat bagus Hyuk. Sangat cocok dengan wajah imut-mu. Lagi pula suaramu itu seksi,"

"Uhuk..uhuk..." Hyukjae tersedak minumannya sendiri saat mendengar perkataan Jessica. Wajahnya merah padam antara tenggorokkannya yang sakit dan menahan malu. "Berhenti mengataiku seperti itu!" pekik Hyukjae tak terima. Bagaimanapun dia lelaki di sini, masa' dirinya dikatai imut, manis dan seksi oleh seorang wanita? Yang benar saja. Ck.

"Baiklah-baiklah, jangan marah oke? Kita lanjutkan latihan. Audisinya tinggal beberapa hari lagi jika kalian lupa. Dau kau Hyuk-" Tiffany menunjuk Hyukjae dengan telunjuknya kemudian menatapnya tajam. "-bernyanyi bersama kami. Aku sudah membagi part lagu untuk kita bertiga," Tiffany berujar mutlak. Mau tak mau Hyukjae mengangguk. Ah, ia benci harus dijajah oleh kedua gadis gila ini.

.

.

**.::****A Big Secret****::.**

.

.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Hyukjae belum datang juga, sebentar lagi kita akan tampil." Jessica gelisah di tempatnya berdiri. Gadis berambut blonde itu tampak mondar-mandir. Ia tengah memikirkan Hyukjae yang tak kunjung datang padahal sebentar lagi mereka akan tampil untuk audisi.

"Tenangla Sica-ah, mungkin saja dia sedang salam perjalanan. Kita harus berpikir positif terhadapnya." Ujar Tiffany menenangkan. Tak dapat di pungkiri jika ia juga tengah khawatir pada Hyukjae yang belum juga memunculkan wajahnya di hadapan mereka.

"Kau tak lupa memberikannya pakaian itu kan? Bisa gawat jika dia datang dengan style yang biasanya. Kita akan ketahuan," bisik Tiffany pelan. Ia tak ingin pembicaraan ini di dengar oleh orang lain. Bagaimanapun ini rahasia.

"Tenang saja, aku memberikannya langsung padanya." Jawab Jessica. Keduanya kemudian terdiam cukup lama dalam pemikiran masing-masing hingga sebuah suara menginteruspi keterdiaman keduanya.

"Fany-ah, Sica-ah," suara itu terdengar sangat lirih. Jessica dan Tiffany emncari sumber suara tersebut, dan mata keduanya membulat sempurna saat menemukan sosok gadis yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat keduanya berdiri.

Jessica dan Tiffany terdiam. Meneliti dan menatap intens serta kagum pada gadis itu. kulit putih susu, rambut sebatas punggung yang bergelombang, baju dress berlengan dan pendek selutut berwarna abu-kehitaman, heels yang tak terlalu tinggi terpasang indah di kaki mulus gadis itu. Jessica dan Tiffany hampir saja pangling dan tak mengenal gadis itu namun, mata, hidung dan bibir gadis itu membuat keduanya yakin jika gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka adalah Hyukjae.

"Hyukja-"

"Ehm, Eunhyuk. Namanya Lee Eunhyuk." Tegur seseorang pada Tiffany saat gadis itu akan mengucapkan nama Hyukjae.

"Eh? Sungmin oppa? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tiffany menatap Sungmin heran. Pasalnya ia tak pernah mengundang Sungmin untuk datang menyemangati audisi mereka.

"Aku ke sini untuk menjaga Hyukjae dari kalian." Ucap Sungmin sarkastik.

"Menjaganya dari kami?" Tanya Jessica tak mengerti.

"Ya, mungkin saja kalian akan melakukan hal yang iya-iya pada Hyukkie jika kalian melihatnya seperti ini," Ucapan Sungmin seenak hati membuahkan tatapan mematikan dari ketiga orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hyung/Oppa!" pekik ketiganya bersamaan.

"Dan kau Eunhyuk, mulai sekarang panggil aku oppa. Dan untuk kalian bertiga, mulai sekarag aku adalah menejer kalian." Mutlak Sungmin.

"MWO?!"

Hyukjae, Tiffany dan Jessica ingin menyuarakan protes pada Sungmin namun staff audisi terlebih dahulu memanggil mereka karena sekarang adalah giliran ketiganya.

"Selamat berjuang anak-anak!" teriak Sungmin menyemangati. Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu terlihat melambaikan tangannya. Detik berikutnya wajahnya berubah murung, tak seceria tadi.

"Semoga keputusan ini tak menyesatkanmu Hyuk,"

.

.

**.::****A Big Secret****::.**

.

.

At Ruang Audisi.

Terlihat lima orang Juri berjejer di sudut kanan ruang besar itu. ada dua orang juri wanita dan tiga orang juri pria. Disana tampak seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut kecoklatannya. Dari name tag yang ia gunakan, bisa dilihat jika pemuda itu bernama lengkap Lee Donghae.

"Ini peserta audisi terakhir. Silahkan tunjukkan perform kalian," ucap seorang staff.

Ketiga gadis yang tak lain adalah Hyukjae, Tiffany dan Jessica memulai aksinya. Ketiganya bernyanyi sambil bermusik dengan semangat. Hyukjae pun ikut andil dalam bernyanyi. Memang benar yang dikatakan Jessica. Suara Hyukjae terdengar lembut dan terkesan seksi. Saat ketiganya perform, semua juri menatap kagum pada ketiga gadis itu. kecuali seseorang. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan berwajah tampan itu hanya menatap pada satu sosok. Sosok yang entah mengapa terlihat lebih bersinar dianatara dua sosok lainnya. Pemuda itu, Donghae memegang dada kirinya. Ia merasa jantungnya sedang tidak normal. Entah mengapa jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat saat matanya tak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan sosok itu, sosok gadis berkulit putih susu dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang sebahu.

'Kenapa? Ada apa denganku? Kenapa jantungku seperti ini? Kenapa aku tak bisa lepas dari sosoknya? Kenapa dia begitu berkilau? Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya perutku terasa digelitik? Apa, apa aku jatuh cinta padanya?' Donghae membatin. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok yang tengah tersenyum memperlihatkan senyum gusinya.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan diri kalian," perkataan seorang staff membuat lamunan Donghae lenyak seketika. Ia memfokuskan dirinya pada kertas yang ada di hadapannya namun sesekali ekor matanya melirik pada sosok di depan sana.

"Annyeong, kami dari J.E.T. Nama saya Jessica Jung," Jessica membungkukkan badannya setelah menyebut namanya.

"Saya Tiffany Hwang, salam kenal," Tiffany pun membungkukkan tubuhnya, sama seperti yang di lakukan Jessica.

"Sa-saya Lee Eunhyuk, salam kenal," begitupun Hyukjae. Ia membungkukkan badanya sebagai pertada hormat pada seluruh Juri.

DEG!

Jantung Hyukjae seakan berhenti saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan seorang juri yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Ini kali kedua matanya bertemu dengan juri itu. tiba-tiba wajah Hyukjae memanas. Tatapan yang diberikan juri itu sangatlah dalam dan itu membuat jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat. Ditambah lagi wajah juri itu yang sangat uuuuh, sangat tampan.

"Bagaimana dengan anda Donghae-ssi? Keputusan ada di tangan anda sekarang,"

Donghae terlihat gelagapan. Ia terlihat seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah, tapi kenyataannya ia tertangkap basah tengah menadangi seorang gadis yang ada di hadapannya, setidaknya seseorang yang memergokinya dan dia yakin orang tersebut sedang menyeringai di dalam hati.

"Tiffany Hwang, Jessica Jung dan Lee Eunhyuk. Kalian menamakan diri kalian sebagai J.E.T. itu singkatan dari nama kalian bukan?" Donghae membuka pembicaraan. Ia meneliti berkas dari ketiga gadis di depannya.

"Ne!" ucap ketiganya kompak.

"Baiklah, kalian lulus."

"YEAYY!" Tiffany, Hyukjae dan Jessica berteriak senang. Ketiganya bahkan lupa jika sekarang mereka masih berada di tempat audisi. Selanjutnya ketiganya membungkuk hormat dan berterima kasih pada semua juri kemudian keluar dari ruang audisi.

"Apa mereka istimewa? Kau terlihat sangat menyukai salah satu diantara mereka sajangnim," Ujar salah seorang juri yang duduk di sebelah Donghae.

"Jangan berlebihan Han hyung, aku hanya memberikan pendapatku," Donghae menyusun semua berkas yang ada di atas menjanya. Pemuda yang berucap pada Donghae tadi-Hankyung-hanya tersenyum sekilas. Ia memang tak bisa menebak isi kepala Donghae.

Donghae mengambil ponselnya dari saku jaketnya saat ia merasa ponselnya bergetar. Satu pesan tertera di layar ponselnya.

**From : Tikus Jelek :p**

**Oppa, bersiaplah karena aku akan menghabiskan seluruh uangmu setelah ini :p**

Donghae menggeram frustasi. Ia tak pernah memprediksikan hal ini sebelumnya. Seharusnya ia tak menerima tantangan kekanakkan dari adik sepupunya tersebut. mau menyangkal pun percuma saja. Tadi itu sangatlah terlihat jelas jika Donghae memang menyukai salah satu di antara gadis itu. Shit! Donghae bisa gila.

**To: Tikus Jelek :p**

**Baiklah, Kau menang!**

Setelah mengirimkan pesan singkat itu, Donghae kembali menyimpan ponselnya. Ia membuka berkas-berkas dari peserta audisi hari ini. Tidak, ia tidak berniat mengetahui berapa orang peserta audisi, ia juga tidak berniat melihat-lihat profil mereka. Hanya satu yang ingin Donghae ketahui, profil dari gadis tadi.

Senyumanya terkembang saat ia mendapat berkas tersebut. meneliti profil tersebut meski profil itu tak benar-benar lengkap.

"Lee Eunhyuk, kau membuatku penasaran,"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong, saya bawa ff baru hahahaha. Maafkan saya karena membawa cerita baru dan belum melanjutkan yang lama hiks. Ini juga spesial buat semua readers saya tercinta mmuaaaah wkwkwwk.

Ini ff Haehyuk kok dan BL. Bukan GS. Di chap ini haehyuk belom keliatan, tapi dichap selanjutnya haehyuk momentnya akan segera muncul huehehehehe,

Disini saya pake nama Jessica dan Tiffany untuk teman Hyukjae. Gpp ya. Mereka gak bakal ganggu hubungan haehyuk kok ehehehehe. Okeh, bagaimana respon kalian? Semoga suka.

Salam hangat dari saya #BOW


	2. Chapter 2

**.::A Big Secret::.**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

**.**

**Summary : **Hyukjae yang notabenenya seorang namja harus rela menyamar menjadi seorang wanita untuk bisa mencapai mimpinya dan mengikuti audisi. Disaat ia mengejar mimpinya, ia terjebak oleh tatapan mata dari seorang pemuda tampan yang bernama Donghae. bagaimanakah kisah keduanya?/HaeHyuk/Boys Love/

.

**-oOo-**

.

Happy Reading^^

Donghae duduk di meja kerjanya. Tangannya masih sibuk menandatangani berkas yang diberikan bawahannya. Sang pemilik Aiden Ent. Itu tampak menikmati pekerjaannya hingga tak menyadari seorang bawahannya masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Maaf mengganggumu sajangnim, aku membawakan apa yang kau minta."

Donghae menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap bawahannya tersebut dengan tatapan kesal.

"Berapa kali ku bilang padamu agar tidak memanggilku seperti itu jika kita hanya berdua, hyung!"

Hankyung-bawahan Donghae- hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah sajangnimnya. "Bagaimanapun aku bawahanmu Hae-ah," Hankyung meletakkan dokumen yang tadi dibawanya di atas meja kerja Donghae.

"Dan kau adalah senior-ku hyung. Jadi berhentilah ber-acting seperti kita tidak pernah dekat sebelumnya,"

Hankyung mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia mengisyaratkan pada Donghae agar segera melihat dokumen yang tadi dibawanya. Donghae yang masih agak kesal pada Hankyung hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam. Selanjutnya ia mengambil dokumen yang diberikan Hankyung dan membukanya satu persatu.

"Semuanya sudah selesai?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ne, aku juga sudah membuatkan kontrak untuk J.E.T."

"Berapa lama?"

"3 tahun. Bagaimana menurutmu Hae-ah?"

Donghae menatap Hankyung yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Aku pikir 3 tahun sudah cukup untuk awal debut. Setidaknya kita harus memberikan 'trainee' pada mereka selama 6 bulan."

Hankyung mengangguk setuju dengan pemikiran Donghae. Untuk 'anak didik baru' seperti J.E.T waktu 3 tahun untuk kontrak pertama debut sudah lebih dari cukup. Bukankah nantinya ada masa perpanjangan kontrak? Lagipula, tidak menutup kemungkinan para member akan melakukan 'solo' nantinya.

"Tiffany, dari mana anak itu tahu jika kita mengadakan audisi? Bukankah audisi ini tertutup untuk umum?" Tanya Hankyung. Ia mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan Donghae.

Donghae menarik nafas dalam sebelum menatap Hankyung. "Dia menemukan pamphlet-nya di atas meja kerjaku." Jawab Donghae malas. "-untuk masalah tikus jelek itu, jangan mengistimewakannya. Perlakukan dia sebagaimana memperlakukan 'trainee' lainnya."

Hankyung tertawa keras mendengar kalimat Donghae. Ia memang tahu jika Tiffany adalah sepupu Donghae. Dan ia juga tahu jika kedua orang itu tak pernah bias akur. Tiffany yang usil dengan senang hati akan mengerjai Donghae jika Donghae tak menuruti keinginannya. Dan Donghae, ia sama sekali tak perduli dengan apapun yang dilakukan sepupunya itu.

"Jadi, kapan anggota grup J.E.T akan menandatangani kontrak?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Besok, jam 3 sore, kita akan bertemu dengan mereka. Soal kontrak, jika mereka sepakat untuk di 'trainee' maka kontrak sudah bisa ditandatangani,"

.

.

.:: A Big Secret::.

.

.

Hari yang cerah. Kampus tempat Hyukjae menuntut ilmu tampak ramai seperti biasanya. Semuanya tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Hyukjae berjalan pelan menuju ruang dance. Sesekali ia akan mengedarakan pandangannya dan berdoa dalam hati agar dua orang nenek sihir tak mengganggu harinya untuk hari ini. Pria manis berambut blonde itu tersenyum senang saat pintu ruang dance tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Mengedarkan pandagannya sekali, dengan cepat ia melangkah menuju ruang dance. Hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga karena dua nenek sihir yang selalu menganggunya tak ada pagi in…..

"HYUKKIE!"

Aaaaargh. Rasanya Hyukjae ingin tenggelam ke dasar lautan. Baru saja ia merasakan kebahagiaan, sekarang ia harus mendengar suara cempreng itu.

"Hyukkie, kau harus ikut kami!"

Hyukjae ingin menangis saat melihat Jessica dan Tiffany ada di hadapannya saat ini. Hyukjae ingin berontak saat kedua gadis itu menarik tangannya dan membawanya entah kemana. Hyukjae ingin membunuh kedua gadis itu.

"Kalian mau membawaku ke mana?" Tanya Hyukjae lesu. Ia seperti tak memiliki tenaga lagi saat berhadapan dengan dua orang classmate-nya ini.

"Diamlah. Kau harus ikut kami. Ini darurat," Tiffany membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyuruh Hyukjae masuk ke dalam di ikuti olehnya.

"Kau yang menyetir Sica-ah," Tiffany melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Jessica.

"Tapi ini mobilmu! Aku tidak mau!" Jessica mengembalikan kunci mobil pada Tiffany. Lama keduanya berdebat tentang siapa yang akan mengemudi hingga….

"Baiklah. Biarkan aku yang menyetir. Kalian mau kemana?"

Tiffany dan Jessica menatap horror pada Hyukjae. Buru-buru Jessica mengambil kunci mobil dan memposisikan dirinya di depan kemudi. Tiffany bersyukur Jessica sudah berada di depan kemudi. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika Hyukjae yang menyetir. Hei, Hyukjae belum mahir dalam menyetir. Selain tak mempunyai mobil, Hyukjae juga tak pernah mengendarai mobil. Ia belum mau mati di tangan Hyukjae. Ia masih ingin debut, ia masih ingin liburan ke eropa-hadiah Donghae- dan ia masih ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Kita ke rumahmu Sica-ah." Perintah Tiffany.

.

.

.:: A Big Secret::.

.

.

Sungmin mengitari halaman kampus. Ia tengah mencari seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya-Lee Hyukjae. Ingin rasanya ia mengutuk sahabat manisnya itu. Sudah beberapa hari ini Hyukjae meminjam gitarnya dan belum mengembalikannya sama sekali. Hei, itu gitar kesayangannya. Ia tak pernah meminjamkannya pada siapapun termasuk adik kandungnya sendiri. Tapi demi seorang Lee Hyukjae, ia rela meminjamkannya. Padahal waktu itu Hyukjae hanya memberinya alasan yang simple. 'Praktik bernyanyi' itulah yang dikatakan Hyukjae. Sungmin bahkan tak habis pikir, Hyukjae bisa memainkan organ dan alat music yang lain untuk mengiringinya bernyanyi, tapi kenapa harus meminjam gitarnya?

Mata bulat kelincinya berbinar saat melihat Hyukjae yang tengah berdiri diruangan dance. ia ingin memanggil nama Hyukjae namun dua orang gadis yang ia tahu adalah temas sekelas Hyukjae sudah lebih dulu menarik Hyukjae menjauh daru ruangan dance. tanpa pikir panjang ia mengikuti ketiga orang itu hingga membuntuti kemana ketiga orang itu pergi.

.

.

.:: A Big Secret::.

.

.

"Apa kalian gila? Au tidak mau! Aku ini namja!"

Hyukjae bersikeras tak mau menerima satu set pakaian yang diberikan Tiffany padanya. Yang benar saja, ia harus memakai pakaian wanita di siang hari seperti ini? Bagaimana jika ada teman sekelasnya yang mengetahui identitasnya? Bagaimana jika ia ketahuan? Bagaimana jika…

"Itu tak akan terjadi Hyukkie, kau terlihat jauh lebih cantik jika memakai pakaian ini. Tak akan ada yang mengenalimu." Jessica mencoba menghibur Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menatap Jessica heran. Darimana gadis itu tau jika ia menghawatirkan identitasnya? Apakah gadis itu bisa membaca pikirannya? Atau gadis itu adalah seorang penyihir? Hyukjae bergidik ngeri membayangkan Jessica berubah menjadi sosok penyihir jahat. Ia memundurkan sedikit langkahnya guna menghindari gadis itu.

"Tenang saja, kami bukan penyihir!" Ujar Tiffany serius.

Hyukjae menegang mendengar perkataan Tiffany. Ia semakin memundurkan langkahnya bersiap untuk kabur, hingga suara tawa keluar dari bibir kedua gadis yang ada di depan Hyukjae.

"Kau lucu sekali Hyuk. Kau pikir kami benar-benar penyihir? Hahaha!" Tiffany tertawa sembari memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit sedang Jessica mengusap air matanya yang keluar akibat tertawa.

"La-lalu, Ji-jika kalian bukan penyihir, kenapa kalian bisa tau apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Kau terlalu polos Hyukkie," Jessica berdiri di depan Hyukjae kemudian mencubit gemas kedua pipi pucat Hyukjae. "Bahkan anak kecil bisa menebak pemikrianmu jika kau seperti tadi. Kau terlalu transparan Hyuk, kkkk.." Jessica terkekeh.

Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Jatuh sudah harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria. Bisa-bisanya ia dipermainkan oleh dua gadis yang berstatus sebagai classmate-nya itu. Namun dalam hati Hyukjae bernafas lega. Setidaknya Tiffany dan Jessica bukan nenek sihir seperti yang ia pikirkan tadi.

"Nah cepat pakai ini. Waktu kita sudah tidak banyak!" Tiffany melemparkan sebuah kaos dengan wig pada Hyukjae.

"Untuk apa aku mengenakan semua ini?!"

"Kita akan ke Aiden Ent. Tadi aku mendapat telepon untuk menandatangani kontrak," jelas Jessica. Gadis itu tengah membenahi rambutnya.

"_Benarkah? Menandatangani kontrak? Jadi aku akan menjadi bintang? Aku akan bertemu lagi dengan namja itu?"_ Batin Hyukjae. Eh? Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang mengganjal. Kenapa 'namja itu' masuk dalam pemikiran batin Hyukjae? Sejak kapan Hyukjae memikirkan 'namja itu'? Tanpa sadar Hyukjae memukul kecil kepalanya.

"Cepat bersiap Lee Hyukjae!"

Mendengar teriakkan menggelegar Jessica, Hyukjae segera berlari ke kamar ganti.

"Kyaaaa imutnyaa~" Tiffany segera menghambur memeluk Hyukjae saat Hyukjae keluar dari kamar ganti. Gadis itu memeluk erat tubuh kurus Hyukjae yang kini berbalut hotpants di atas lutut dan baju kaos berlengan panjang agak longgar.

"Berhenti memelukku gadis jelek!" Hyukjae menoyor kepala Tiffany agar gadis itu menjauh darinya. Melihat kelakuan dua temannya, Jessica hanya bisa tertawa terbahak.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" sungut Tiffany. Gadis itu menghampiri Jessica dengan wajah cemberut dan itu membuat Jessica semakin mengeraskan tawanya.

"Hei! Berapa lama lagi kalian akan di situ? Bukankah kalian tidak punya banyak waktu?!"

Hyukjae, Tiffany dan Jessica menoleh kearah pintu ruangan saat sebuah suara terdengar.

"Sungmin hyung/oppa?!" Kaget ketiganya.

"Cepatlah keluar! Ikuti semua perkataanku! Bukankah aku menejer kalian?!" ucap Sungmin seenaknya.

"Yak Oppa, kami bisa mencari menejer sendiri!" Ucap Tiffany.

"Yeah, dan membiarkan identitas Hyukjae ups, maksudku Eunhyuk ketahuan?"

Tiffany dan Jessica saling bertatapan kemudian keduanya menatap Hyukjae. Huh, sepertinya mereka harus menerima kenyataan. Sungmin sebagai menejer mereka tidaklah buruk. Setidaknya Sungmin sudah mengetahui indentitas Hyukjae.

"Dan kau Hyuk, jangan memanggilku hyung. Panggil aku Oppa!" Sungmin menunjuk Hyukjae.

"Mwo?! Tapi hyung-"

"Oppa!"

"N-ne O-Oppa," Hyukjae menundukkan wajahnya malu saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Jessica dan Tiffany hanya bisa menahan tawa serta gemas melihat tingkah Hyukjae.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!"

.

.

.:: A Big Secret::.

.

.

"Gedungnya besar sekali, aku bisa tersesat jika ke sini sendirian," gumam Hyukjae. Ia masih terus melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Tiffany, Jessica dan Sungmin yang berjalan di hadapannya.

"Cepat sedikit Eunhyuk-ah," Tegur Sungmin.

Hyukjae hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya dan berlari kecil mengikuti ketiga orang di depannya.

"Annyeonghaseo,"

"Ah, annyeong, kalian sudah datang rupanya. Mari silahkan duduk." Hankyung mempersilahkan ke empat orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya. "Maaf, anda siapa?" Hankyung bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Ah, saya menejer mereka. Salam kenal," Sungmin tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelinci miliknya.

Hankyung menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian duduk di hadapan mereka. "ini adalah isi kontrak yang akan kalian tanda tangani. Jika kalian menyetujuinya silahkan tanda tangan di bawah ini,"

.

.

.:: A Big Secret::.

.

.

Hyukjae bisa bernafas lega saat keluar dari toilet wanita. Untung saja tidak ada orang di dalam toilet itu. Tadinya ia hampir masuk ke toilet pria namun mengingat penampilannya yang seperti wanita, tidak mungkin kan ia masuk ke toilet pria. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, sebenarnya Hyukjae agak risih dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan kali ini. Memang sih tubuh bagian atasnya tertutup sempurna, tetapi paha dan kaki jenjangnya terekspos dengan bebas. Untung saja kakinya mulus tanpa bulu sedikitpun. Ah rasanya ia ingin mengutuk kedua gadis yang sudah membuatnya menderita seperti ini.

Sampai di depan pintu ruangan Hankyung, Hyukjae sedikit ragu untuk masuk. Sebenarnya ia agak malas mendengar peraturan-peraturan yang di sampaikan oleh Hankyung yang Hyukjae ketahui sebagai wakil direktur di Aident Ent. Hyukjae sempat heran, mengapa bukan direkturnya saja yang menemui mereka? Mengalihkan pandangannya, Mata Hyukjae berbinar saat sebuah taman mini tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sebenarnya itu bukan taman mengingat saat ini Hyukjae berada di lantai 8 gedung Aiden Ent. Itu adalah balkon yang di sulap menjadi taman yang indah. Ada beberapa pohon, tanaman bunga dan bangku untuk duduk. Dengan semangat Hyukjae berjalan kearah balkon itu hingga tak menyadari seseorang yang datang dari arah sampingnya.

BRUKK!

"AWW!"

.

.

.:: A Big Secret::.

.

.

Donghae sedikit tergesa turun dari mobilnya. Ia baru saja menghadiri pertemuan dengan rekan bisnisnya. Berjalan tergesa, sesekali pria tampan itu melirik jam tangannya.

"Apa mereka sudah sampai? Semoga saja 'ia' belum pulang," gumam Donghae. Ia masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan angka 8. Entah mengapa, Donghae merasa senyumnya tak bisa berhenti saat mengingat wajah 'gadis' yang dilihatnya saat audisi. Mata doe miliknya, bibir seksi dan penuh, kulit putih dan mulus, hidung bangir yang tajam, uugh Donghae tak pernah menyangka gadis itu bisa membekas dalam memory otaknya.

Pintu lift terbuka. Dengan cepat Donghae keluar dari lift. Ruangan Hankyung, itulah tempat yang akan ia tuju. Ia sudah menyerahkan semuanya pada Hankyung dan disini ia akan berpura-pura menjadi pelatih Trainee. Ah, ide-mu sungguh keren Donghae. Melirik jam tangannya, Donghae tam menyadari seseorang yang tengah berjalan di depannya hingga tabrakkan pun tak dapat dihindari.

BRUKK!

"AWW!"

"Hei, apa kau tak punya ma-"

DEG!

Darah Donghae seakan berdesir hangat. Jantungnya seakan terhenti saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata doe itu.

"Aww.."

Mendengar pekikkan kecil itu membuat Donghae tersadar. Ia dudukkan dirinya di sebelah orang yang tadi ia tabrak.

"Hei, gwaenchana? Maafakan aku," Ucap Donghae lembut.

"Gwaenchana,"

Wajah Donghae bagaikan di sapu angin sejuk. Suara itu terdengar begitu indah di telinga Donghae. Tanpa sadar ia tatap terus wajah yang masih setia menunduk itu.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hyukjae. Ia mengangkat wajahnya guna mengetahui siapa yang menabraknya.

DEG!

Tubuh Hyukjae bagaikan di siram dengan air sejuk. Begitu sejuk dan menenangkan. Wajah yang saat ini berada di depannya begitu tampan dan sempurna. Hyukjae menatap dalam mata orang di depannya menyelam dalam manic kecoklatan orang itu.

"Apa kau merasa sakit?"

Hyukjae gelagapan. Ia menggeleng kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya hingga sebuah pekikkan kecil keluar dari bibir penuhnya.

"Siku-ku berdarah," lirihnya saat menyadari siku tangan kanannya lecet dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Donghae dengan sigap menarik tangan kanan Hyukjae. Ia membawa Hyukjae berdiri kemudian membawanya ke balkon yang tadi ingin di tuju Hyukjae.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan obat untuk tanganmu," tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Donghae segera berlari menjauhi balkon tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama, kini Donghae sudah duduk di atas bangku berhadapan dengan Hyukjae. Dengan cekatan dan hati-hati, ia mengobati siku Hyukjae yang sedikit lecet.

"Kau Eunhyuk kan? Member dari Girl group J.E.T?" Tanya Donghae di sela-sela kegiatannya mengobati lengan Hyukjae.

"N-ne,"

"Berapa usia-mu? Apa kau seumuran dengan mereka?" Tanya Donghae lagi. Hyukjae mengernyit bingung. Ia tak mengerti dengan kata 'mereka' yang Donghae katakan. "Maksudku Tiffany dan Jessica," sambung Donghae saat mengerti gadis di depannya kebingungan.

"I-iya, saya seumuran dengan mereka,"

"Jangan terlalu formal seperti itu. Kau mengenalku kan?" Donghae menggunting perban yang ia lilitkan di siku Hyukjae saat selesai.

"Ne, Do-Donghae sonseng," Hyukjae menunduk malu saat mengucapkan nama Donghae.

"Hei, tatap aku." Perintah Donghae. Dengan malu-malu Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah tampan Donghae, entah mengapa, pipinya memanas saat melihat senyum Donghae yang sungguh menawan.

"Sepertinya kita bisa menjadi dekat. Aku boleh menjadi temanmu kan?" Donghae memberikan senyumannya yang semakin membuat Hyukjae meleleh. Bahkan pipi Hyukjae kini sudah memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Kau sakit?" Donghae memegang dahi Hyukjae saat melihat wajah Hyukjae memerah padam.

"Ahni, Donghae sonseng,"

"Err…bisakah kau memanggilku oppa? Aku lebih tua 4 tahun darimu. Tapi jika tak mau, kau boleh memanggilku Hae saja,"

Ingin rasanya Hyukjae lari dari tempat itu dan menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di bawah bantal. Ia yakin saat ini wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya menjadi membelakangi Donghae kemudian menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya berharap panas di wajahnya segera hilang.

"Kau..berteman baik dengan mereka?"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae masih dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup dipipinya. Ia mengerjap polos lalu mengangguk. Sekarang ia mengerti kata 'mereka' yang Donghae ucapkan.

"Kami sekelas," jawab Hyukjae.

"Manis sekali," gumam Donghae tanpa sadar saat melihat tingkah polos Hyukjae.

"Ne?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi pelatih kalian selama Trainee," Ucap Donghae. 'lebih tepatnya pelatihmu Eunhyukkie~' sambung Donghae dalam hati.

"N-Ne O-Oppa, gansahamnida," gugup Hyukjae. Ia tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya jika namja tampan ini akan menjadi pelatihnya selama Trainee. Kenapa hatinya menjadi sesenang ini? Apa dia menyukai Donghae? Tapi apa salahnya? Menyukai diam-diam kan tak ada salahnya.

"Berikan nomor ponselmu,"

"Ne?"

"Itu…maksudku biar aku mudah menghubungimu," Donghae sedikit salah tingkah di tatap oleh Hyukjae.

"Baiklah…tunggu seben-"

"EUNHYUK-AH!"

Hyukjae hampir saja jatuh dari bangkunya saat namanya di teriakkan dengan tidak elitnya. Sedikit kesal ia menoleh kearah pelaku peneriakkan. Dapat ia lihat Tiffany dan Jessica berdiri di pintu yang menghubungkan balkon dengan dalam gedung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sedang tidak berkencan dengan dia kan?" teriak Tiffany. Ia sengaja menaikkan volume suaranya. Ekor matanya pun sesekali melirik ke arah Donghae dengan seringai tipis yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"A-Aniyo! A-aku terluka dan Do-Donghae oppa yang membantuku," Hyukjae menunduk malu. Jika saja di hadapannya tidak ada Tiffany dan Jessica, ia tidak akan semalu ini memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan oppa.

Tiffany dan Jessica terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja Hyukjae katakan. 'Donghae oppa?' woaah sebuah kemajuan yang sangat pesat. Liburan ke eropa sebentar lagi akan ia capai. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Hyukjae nantinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ayo pulang!" Ujar Sungmin sesaat setelah keluar dari ruangan Hankyung.

"A-aku harus pulang o-oppa," Hyukjae membungkuk pada Donghae kemudian berjalan menjauhi Donghae. Donghae hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Ia tatap Tiffany yang masih setiap menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar dari arah pintu. Sebelum pergi, gadis itu memberikan 'wink' pada kakak sepupunya itu.

Kini Donghae tinggal sendirian di balkon yang tadi ditempatinya bersama Hyukjae-yang ia ketahui bernama Eunhyuk-. Tangan kanannya memegang dada kirinya. Bisa ia rasakan dadanya bergemuruh. Jantungnya memompa dengan cepat. Keringat dinginnya mengalir dari pelipisnya. Sikap tenang yang tadi diperlihatkan pada Hyukjae hanyalah kamuflase. Sebenarnya ia menahan dirinya agar tidak gugup di hadapan 'gadis' yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu.

"Kau manis sekali Eunhyukkie~" Donghae menutup kedua wajahnya yang memerah saat mengingat tingkah Hyukjae yang menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan mengerjapkan matanya polos.

"Ada yang salah sajangnim?"

GUBRAK!

Donghae terjatuh dari bangku yang ia dudukki saat sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Dengan sikap tenang ia bangkit dari acara jatuh tak elitnya kemudian berdehem kecil.

"Sejak kapan kau di situ?" Tanya Donghae. Ia berusaha membangun imej(?) cool-nya di depan bawahannya.

"I-itu…."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Berkas yang anda minta sudah saya tempatkan di meja anda," jawab bawahan Donghae.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Sekarang pergilah." Orang tersebut segera undur diri dari hadapan Donghae. Donghae hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang sebelum wajahnya kembali memerah saat mengingat tingkah imut Hyukjae-Eunhyuk.

.

.

.:: A Big Secret::.

.

.

"Aish, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mengapa wajahku memanas saat melihat senyumnya? Aish, kau sudah gila Lee Hyukjae!" Hyukjae semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal miliknya. Sejak dua jam yang lalu ia mencoba untuk tidur namun dewi mimpi belum juga menjemputnya. Dewi mimpi hanya mendatangkan wajah Donghae yang menemaninya.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika ia tahu kalau kau adalah seorang namja? Apa dia akan membenciku? Apalagi kalau dia tahu aku…menyukainya,"

Hyukjae terduduk di atas ranjangnya. Ia menatap cermin besar yang ada di sebelah ranjangnya, meneliti wajah cantiknya yang memang sudah cantik bahkan tanpa make up.

"Apa aku benar-benar cantik? Tapi aku kan namja. Tapi mengapa dua nenek sihir itu selalu mengataiku cantik? Apa aku benar-benar cantik? Aaarghh!"

Hyukjae menjatuhkan kembali dirinya di atas kasurnya. Pandangannya perlahan berubah menjadi sendu. Bagaimana jika Donghae hanya ingin berteman dengannya karena ia wanita? Apa jika Donghae tahu bahwa ia pria, Donghae masih mau dekat dengannya?

Huh, kepala Hyukjae mendadak berubah menjadi pusing. Ia mencoba membuang apapun tentang Donghae dari pikirannya. Yang ia tahu, ia harus menjalankan sandiwara ini. Ia ingin menjadi bintang bukan? Dan inilah jalannya. Kelak suatu saat Donghae mengetahu identitasnya, ia tidak akan menyesal karena ia pernah merasakan menjadi seoarang bintang. Benar. Hyukjae harus menjadi bintang meskipun dengan identitas palsu miliknya.

.

.

.:: A Big Secret::.

.

.

"OPPA!"

Donghae hampir tersedak minumannya sendiri saat suara melengking sang adik sepupu terdengar dari arah belakangnya.

"Yak tikus jelek! Kau mau membunuhku eoh?!"

Tiffany terkekeh melihat reaksi Donghae. "Ahniya oppa. Ah, sepertinya impianku akan menjadi kenyataan. Aku akan berkeliling EROPAA~" Tiffany tertawa kegirangan.

"Jangan bermimpi gadis jelek!" Donghae meletakkan gelasnya dan mejauhi Tiffany. "Mau apa kau kesini? Cepat pulang!" usir Donghae.

Tiffany mencibir. Ia mengikuti langkah Donghae di belakang. "Oppa tak ingin nomor ponselnya?"

"Hah? Ponsel siapa?"

"Hyukjae, tentu saja!"

"Kau punya? Mana?!" Donghae tampak antusias. Ia menatap Tiffany penuh harap. Namun saat melihat seringaian di wajah Tiffany, ia tahu ia kalah telak.

"Aku akan memberikan nomor ponselnya pada oppa, aku akan membiarkan oppa bersamanya saat kami latihan, aku akan mengizinkan oppa untuk bertanya-tanya tentangnya. Dan sebagai bayarannya, oppa harus memberikanku tiket liburan,"

Donghae mengangguk cepat. Hatinya senang bukan main saat mendengar tawaran Tiffany. Jarang-jarang adik sepupu yang sering mengusilinya mau membantunya.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang oppa tidak boleh lakukan,"

Donghae mengernyit mendengar syarat yang diajukan Tiffany, namun dengan ragu ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oppa tidak boleh mencari tahu identitas Eunhyuk selain dariku,"

"Wae?!"

"Ahniya, hanya saja aku tak ingin oppa kecewa,"

"Apa maksud-"

"Baiklah oppa, aku akan mengirimkan nomor ponsel Eunhyuk padamu nanti. Aku pergi dulu, bye~"

Donghae menatap Tiffany tak mengerti. Namun detik berikutnya senyumnya terkembang mengingat Tiffany akan mengirimkannya nomor ponsel Eunhyuk.

"Tunggu aku Eunhyukkie,~"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaaa, ff ini datang lagii. Hahahahaha. Bagaimana chap ini? Membosankan? Iya tulisan aku tuh pasti membosankan. Tapi taka pa, yang penting dilanjut kan?

Woaah aku gak nyangka yang ripiu sampe sebanyak ini. Makasih banyak yaa semuanya kkkk. Moment haehyuknya masih dikit-dikit kkkk. Jangan marah sama aku karena pake nama Tiffany dan Jessica ya, mereka gak bakal gangguin hubungan haehyuk kok ;) disini sepupunya Haek itu Tiffany, sebagian besar tebakannya bener kkkk.

Terima kasih banyak untuk : ukeHyuk line|yongchan|NaturalCandy1994|Princess Ayu|chochorhyukie|DahsyatNyaff|Misshae d'cessevil|Lee Hyuk Nara|Haru54|69912052|Miss Chocoffee|luvianariati5|dekdes|ranigaem1|Hein-Zhouhee1015|depirizqha|Reezuu608|haehyuk|kim hyun soo|nanaxzz|love haehyuk|HYUKKIEWIFE|Haelove|elza|NovaPolariself|azihaehyuk|rizka0419|Cho. .794|FishyHaeHyuk|ren|nemonkey|haehyuk86|atiarahyuk|LauraRose14|HaeHyuk Baby's|dhiabintang|NadiasaviraELF|

Masih adakah yang belum kesebut? Maafkan aku, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih pada semua readers yang sudah mau baca dan neyempetin buat ninggalin jejak. Terima kasih banyak #hugsatusatu.


End file.
